Nine Network/Other
Logos 1970–2006 Nine (1970) 2.svg|Original variant, later spaced apart slightly. Nine (1970) (Gray).svg|Gray variant National Nine Network - Living Color (1974).svg|Living color variant (1974-1980) National Nine Network - Living Color (1975).svg|Living color variant (1975-1980) Nine (1970) (Color Unused).svg|Colour variant (unused) Nine Dots (1970).svg|Dots only (as a symbol 1977-1980, also in regional markets from 1989 onwards) Nine Films - Television 1984.png|1984-1986 Stereovision variant (used to promote the network's stereo programs) Nine1984logo.png|1984 STW-9 variant Nine1988-1992.png|1988-1992 variant Nine1992.png|1992-1994 variant Nine1994.png|1994-1997 variant Nine (1997).png|1997-1999 variant Nine1999.png|1999-2000 variant Colour variants Nine (1970) (Blue).svg|Blue variant Nine (1970) (Blue II).svg|Blue variant #2 Nine (1970) (Blue III).svg|Blue variant #3 Nine (1970) (Brown).svg|Brown variant Nine (1970) (Brown II).svg|Brown variant #2 Nine (1970) (Gold).svg|Gold variant Nine (1970) (Green).svg|Green variant Nine (1970) (Green II).svg|Green variant #2 Nine (1970) (Orange).svg|Orange variant Nine (1970) (Purple).svg|Purple variant Nine (1970) (Red).svg|Red variant Nine (1970) (Tan).svg|Tan variant Nine (1970) (Yellow).svg|Yellow variant Numeral variants (1977–1988) In 1977, an numeral variant of the logo without the dots was used alongside the main logo, as seen on some news gathering vehicles and some station identification as well as the Chevrolet Camaro that was used in the 1982 James Hardie 1000 race. Number 9 (1977).svg|Main variant Nine (1977) (Circle).svg|1977-1980 variant Nine1977-0.png|1977 variant Nine1978.png|1978 variant Nine1979.png|1979 variant Number 9 (1980) (Gray).svg|Gray variant (used in 1980) Number 9 (1977) (Blue).svg|Blue variant Nine83.png|Gold variant (used in 1981, then in 1983) Nine84.png|Blue variant (used in 1982, then between 1985 and 1986) Number 9 (1987) (Orange).svg|Orange variant (used in 1987) 2001–2006 Nine (2002) (Dark Blue).svg|Blue (Monday) Nine (2002) (Purple).svg|Purple (Tuesday) Nine (2002) (Orange).svg|Orange (Wednesday) Nine (2002) (Blue).svg|Blue (Thursday) Nine (2002) (Green).svg|Green (Friday) Nine (2002) (Yellow).svg|Yellow (Saturday) Nine (2002) (Red).svg|Red (Sunday) Dots (2001).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big 9.svg|Number 9 only Nine (2001) (Print).svg|Print variant Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big black 9.svg|Number 9 only (Print variant) 2006–2008 Nine 2006logo.jpg|Glossy gradient variant Nine Network dot animation.gif|Animation Of The Logo Showing The Dots. Nine (2006) (Green).svg|Green of Shrek variant Nine (2006) (Print).svg|Print variant Nine (2006) (Gray).svg|Gray variant we��tv.png|Summer Slogan (2007-2008) Nine Summer.png|Logo With Summer Slogan (2007-2008) 2008–present Dots (2007).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2007.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only Nine (2008) (Print).svg|Print variant 2000's Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2009.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only (Print variant) 2008–2009 Channel-9 2008-0.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only we��tv.png|Slogan Variant (2008-2009) Nine We��tv.png|Logo With Slogan (2008-2009) Nine We��tv (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2008-2009) February–September 2009 Choose Nine.png|Slogan Variant (2009) Choose Nine (No Dots).png|Slogan Variant (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2009) 2009–2012 Nine2009.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (1).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (2).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (Used In Watermarks) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (3).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 9Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) 9Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) Nine WH.png|Logo With Slogan (2009-2012) Nine WH (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010) (2009-2010) Paaarqd.png|Hamish & Andy's Gap Year Variant 2012–present Nine Network 2017.svg|Flat variant 9 flat.svg|Flat variant (used on 9Now) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2012) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2012) Nine Network Asian Gap Year Logo.png|Social media logo for Hamish & Andy's Gap Year Asia Nine Network Bake Off Logo.png|Social media logo for The Great Australian Bake Off NN.AU2012.png|Nine News variant Nine (2012) (Blue).svg|Blue variant 9-0.png|Glossy Variant (2015) Colour variants Nine2012_Green.png|Green variant Nine2012_Orange.png|Orange variant Nine2012_Purple.png|Purple variant Nine2012_Red.png|Red variant Nine2012_Yellow.png|Yellow variant Nine2012_Pink.png|Pink variant (Used In Family Food Fight) (2017-2018) ID's 1970-2000 Nine-70s.png|1971 ID (black and white) Nine 1975.png|1975-76 ID Nine-78.PNG|1977 ID, a localised version of ABC'S 1976 ID Nine-79-a.PNG|1978 ID, a localised version of ABC'S 1977 ID Nine-80.PNG|1979 ID, slightly similar to ABC'S 1978 ID Nine80z-a.PNG|1980 ID, a localised version of ABC'S 1979 ID Nine-81.PNG|1981 ID Nine-83.PNG|1982 ID Nine 1983 ID.png|1983 ID Nine 1984 Ident C.png|1984 ID Stw9 1984.png|1984 STW-9 ID NineStereovision1984.JPG|1984-85 (Stereovision) Nine 1985 Ident.png|1985 ID Nine-86.PNG|1987 ID Nine-89.PNG|1988 GTV-9 ID Nine-91.PNG|1992 TCN-9 ID GTV-9 ID (1992).png|1992 GTV-9 ID Nine-94.PNG|1994-1997 ID Nine-97.PNG|1997-1999 ID Nine-98.PNG|1998 slogan, the long-running "Still The One" Nine-98-a.PNG|1999-2000 ID 2001-2006 Nine-2001.PNG|2001 ID Nine-2002Friday.PNG Nine-2002Monday.PNG Nine-2002Sunday.PNG Nine-2002Tuesday.PNG Nine-2002Wednesday.PNG Nine-2005Friday.PNG Nine-2005Monday.PNG Nine-2005Thursday.PNG Nine-2005Tuesday.PNG Nine-2005Wednesday.PNG Nine-2002Saturday.png UyLOgn.gif|2005 slogan, the soon-ending "Still The One" 2006-2008 Nine-2006.png| May, 2006-Jan, 2007 ID 2008-2009 Nine-2008-a.PNG|2008 Slogan "Welovetv" Nine-2008.PNG|2008 ID Choose Nine.jpg|2009 ID and slogan "Choose Nine" 2009-2012 Nine-2009.png 2012-present Channel_Nine_2012_Rebrand|Design Director's Rebrand Video Channel Nine 2012 Christmas Ident 4|Christmas ID (2013) Channel Nine The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In| The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In ID (Dec 13) Channel Nine - 2013 30 Second Christmas Ident (2013) 2|Christmas ID (2013) Slogans Nine-78-a.PNG|1977 Slogan "Let Us Be the One!" Nine-79.PNG|1978 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Nine-80-a.PNG|1979 Slogan "We're the One" Nine-81-a.PNG|1980 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Nine81-a.PNG|1981 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Nine-83-a.PNG|1982 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Nine 1983.png|1983 Slogan "Come On Along!" Nine-84-a.PNG|1984 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" animated by Pacific Data Images Category:Nine Network Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:Special logos Category:Other